Emotions
by Nathanfillion0508
Summary: When the daughter of a liutenant came to visit the Kingdom Of Avalor , she and Gabe became really close. Turns out she was Gabe's childhood friend. But the princess of Avalor wasn't quite happy about it, and she definitely wasn't jealous, was she?
1. chapter 1

Chapter 1 : Honoured _Guests_

"Armando! Is everything ready yet ? They're gonna arrive soon." said Elena.

A lieutenant from a neighbouring kingdom will be visiting Avalor for a few days. The Kingdom of Zecra was hoping that they can form an alliance with Avalor, unfortunately the king and queen of Zecra was too busy to come to Avalor, and their crown prince was only 5 years-old. And so they decided to send the royal family most trusted man, lieutenant Lenos, and his daughter to accompany him.

"Everything is all set, your highness."said Armando.

"What are their names again?" asked Luisa.

"Lieutenant Lenos and his daughter Elizabeth."said Elena.

Just then,Gabe walked in the room.

"I don't mean to interrupt but they're already here."

The royal family rushed to the entrance of the castle to meet them.

"Hi, my name is Princess Elena and you muat be liuetenant Lenos." said Elena.

"It's my honour to meet you ,your highness. This is my daughter Elizabeth." said Lenos.

"It's a pleasure to meet you too. and please,'Elena' is just fine ." said Elena . She then inroduced her family to the Lenos and Elizabeth.

"Come on in! We'll give you a quick tour around the castle." said Francis.

Meanwhile, Gabe was in the kitchen overseeing the preparation. It wasn't his job to do this kind of thing, but someone had to take over Esteban's job while he's away.

"...and over here is the kitchen." said Luisa.

Just then, Elena introduce Gabe to their guests.

"This is liuetenant Lenos and his daughter-"

"Liz?!" Gabe suddenly said.

"Gabe?!" said Elizabeth.


	2. Chapter 2: Childhood Friends

Chapter 2: Childhood Friends

Elizabeth hugged Gabe. "I can't believe it. It's really you!" said Elizabeth.

"I can't believe you still remember me." said Gabe.

"How could I forget my best friend?"

"You two know each other?"asked Elena.

"Yeah, we use to play together all the time when we're kids." said Gabe.

Before Elena could ask anymore question. Armando announced that lunch was ready.

"Mmm, this food is really good. It's been a long time since I tasted Avalorian food." said Elizabeth.

"You've been to Avalor before?" asked Luisa.

"Yeah, When I was a kid ,me and my father visited Avalor for a few months. That's when I met Gabe." said Elizabeth.

"We use to play together during our free time. It was the best." said Gabe.

"What are you doing in the castle anyway ,aren't you suppose top take overover your father's bakery?" Elizabeth asked Gabe.

"Actually he's a royal guard now, lieutenant Gabriel Nunez." said Elena.

"Really?! You always wanted to be a royal guard." said Elizabeth.

"I've always known that you were gonna grow up to be a fine young man." said Lenos.

"Thanks lieutenant Lenos." said Gabe

After lunch, Lenos told his daughter that walk around town if she wanted.

"Gabe, come with me, you can show me around town!" said Elizabeth.

"I'm sorry but I can't. It's my duty to stay by the princess side at all times." said Gabe.

"Oh Elena will be fine. You two should go and enjoy yourself." said Francis.

"Are you sure?" said Gabe.

"Yeah, don't worry about me. Besides, you deserve a break anyway." said Elena.

"Thanks Elena." said Gabe before leaving the castle.

"Elena? Elenaaa?" said Naomi.

"Hmm what?" said Elena.

"Are you okay? You were kind if quiet in the meeting just now."

"Sorry, I just got a little distracted ,that's all."

"Distracted with what?"

"You know ... stuff."

"Yeah right stuff. I'm your best friend Elena ,you can tell me."

"I just can't stop thinking about Gabe and Elizabeth. What do you think they're doing right now? Do you think they are having fun? Where do you think they are right now?"

Naomi just laughed.

"What's so funny?"

"Oh nothing... You just sound like..."

"sound like what?"

"Like you're jealous."

"What?! I'm not jealous. Why would I be jealous of Gabe and Elizabeth? You're not making any sense."

"Uh huh... whatever you say Elena."

" _She was just messing with my head, that's all."_ Elena thought. Why would she be jealous of Elizabeth being around Gabe? It's not like she has feeings for Gabe or anything... She wasn'tjealous, Elena told herself. Was she?


	3. Chapter 3: Just Friends

Chapter 3: Just Friends

"Sooo...since we're done for the day.Why don't we join Gabe and Elizabeth in town?"Naomi suggested.

"Sure, sounds fun."Said Elena.

After walking around town,they couldn't find where Gabe and Elizabeth were.

"Where are they?We've been walking for a really long time."said Elena.

Suddenly, Naomi had an idea.

"Help!Help!Princess Elena is in danger!Heeelllp!"shouted Naomi.

"Naomi!What are you doing?"said Elena while trying not to laugh. Naomi was making a fool of herself.

"Trying to get Gabe to come to us."said Naomi.

"That's never gonna-."

"Where?!I'm coming!Where is she?!"shouted Gabe while running towards their direction.

"Ah, there he is."said Naomi.

"Elena!Are you okay?I thought you were in trouble."said Gabe.

"I'm fine.We arejust tryingto find you guys."said Elena.To be honest, she was kind of flattered that Gabe rushed to them when he heard that she was in trouble.

 _"Of course he would!He is the royal guard."_ Elena thought.

"Where do you want go next?" asked Gabe.

"Beats me."Said Naomi.

Gabe looked over to Elena."Hey, princess of Avalor.What's the best place in Avalor?".

Elena can't help but smile."Hmm...How about the Viila Mercado?They have-."

"Actually, I was thinking that maybe we could go to the bakery next.It's been a long time since I tasted your father's baking." Said Elizabeth smiling.

"Sounds good to me."said Gabe."What do you say Elena?"

"Sure, why not?It's been a while since I saw your family."said Elena while trying to smile.

Seeing Gabe and Elizabeth together, made Elena feel uneasy. Gabe and Elizabeth didn't seem to notice but Naomi did.

"Not jealous, you say?" said Naomi.


End file.
